


hold his hand ( tell him you love him // that he's a reason to live. )

by Prettything_uglylie



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: (not really) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Possibly Unrequited Love, this is set at the end of season one, when will is being resusitated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: "Will!" There's a hand on his chest, in his drip of feeling that feels more of a sway in the ocean, a wave pushing against his chest, feels like the water that Mike would convince them to go swimming in.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	hold his hand ( tell him you love him // that he's a reason to live. )

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small random fic! 
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

"Will!" There's a hand on his chest, in his drip of feeling that feels more of a sway in the ocean, a wave pushing against his chest, feels like the water that Mike would convince them to go swimming in. 

The hand is huge on his young chest - too masculine to be his mom's, too large and thick to be Jonathan's thin fingers, but - but there were hands that clutched even further into his chest, in his heart once. 

_His hand was on his waist and Will Byers couldn't breathe. He looked down at Mike's slender fingers curled around the pale bit of skin revealed by his hip. He didn't want Mike to see the blush on his cheeks and was grateful that Lucas and Dustin have already jumped into the lake beneath their cliff Mike had found._

_Mike either didn't notice - he never does - or he was kind enough that he didn't say anything; Will doesn't know what he would even have said if Mike asked. "If you jump, I'll jump?"_

_Mike offered and it sounded like a proposal: it felt like a proposal, it made his heart jump in his chest and his throat get tighter as though Mike had wrapped his hand around his throat instead of the scrawny column of his hipbone._

_"Okay." He whispered, finally glancing away from the single star freckle on the pale skin between Mike's thumb and pointer finger._

_Mike pulled away slightly and Will already missed his sweet warmth around his cold skin - Byers run cold, Jonathan had told him once, his eyes a sweet promise of benevolence and wearing too many layers as well but sometimes, he knows Jonathan is just trying to say any reason it's not the lack of a furnace that can properly function to its ability._

_Mike offered him his hand to hold. "Wanna hold my hand when we jump?"_

_And that was just the question, wasn't it? 'Do you want to hold my hand to jump?' Of course! Of course, I do! his mind screamed and it felt like he was drowning in his own want. Mike is somehow like that - every bit drowning as he is every bit the towel that cradles you after your father's pitched drowning ~~attempt~~ "accident". _

_Maybe, he realizes now as the light flickers behind his eyelids, it was liking boys that felt like drowning because Mike has always been every bit cozy towel draped around his shoulders when he was still shuddering, chills racking his scrawny shoulders and salt-water licking at his chestnut locks._

_They jump but never hit the water._

He wakes, gasping for air from drowning on love for a boy who may never love him back. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this! Kudos and comments keep me feeling more supported than Will around Mike!


End file.
